legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimmok
"He has always been evil, and he will be what this world will come to hate." Grimmok (otherwise known as Grimmok Dragus in his humanoid form) was a Drakkin anarchist who dwelled into the powers of becoming the last member of the extinct Deathwyrm Dragonflight. Being empowered by certain abilities of the Old Ones' forefather and from events of the Primearch Rupturing, Grimmok soon lost whatever sanity he had and became a force of highly competent evil, causing along with O.M.N.I. the dire event known as the Maelstrom War, an event that took many lives. Later on, Grimmok '''and '''O.M.N.I. would construct a large structure known as Omegaheim with the superbeing Endnarok using glitches of the Paradox Equation to stall adventurers for their masterful plan, called the Great Turnback. This catastrophic event caused a surge in the time-space continuum, in hopes of starting a war they will win this time around. Right now, the location of Grimmok and his accomplice is unknown, but their ends will be met in X-20. He is one of the final bosses of the patch and expansion and meets his demise by adventurers in Dragonend Temple. Ultimately, Grimmok is one of the main antagonists of A Legend's Legacy: The War Reincarnated. History Death Grimmok meets his end at the last room of Dragonend Temple. Fighting either of the Two Kings, dependent on faction, Grimmok leads a brutal assault summoning the last of his legions and using his deadly dragonstorm breath. His end is met when a catapult shoots one of his wings to the top of the room. Grimmok then attempts to shapeshift to his Drakkin form and is successful. As the king goes in for the killing blow, Grimmok shapeshifts into a dragon again, but the king goes in and slices one of his wings off, causing Grimmok to crash. His end is then met as the adventurers completely destroy his armor and deal damage to his unconscious body, killing him. Personality Grimmok is more cold-hearted than the "coldest ice of Icebane Mountain" as described by many of the Drakkin in Outhrend. According to the game itself and the story, he only respects O.M.N.I. because they share similar motives, goals, and are equal in terms of alignment. Otherwise, Grimmok is completely evil and is often malefic, malevolent, and injusticial. In his times as merely a Drakkin, Grimmok was an anarchist, attempting to overthrow the government of Drakkin society, which failed for him due to overwhelming governmental affairs. To Grimmok, power and want is all the competence one may possess or should have. Described as a "chaotic evil" entity, Grimmok cares nothing about existence in the world of Outhria itself, even stating that the events of both the Maelstrom War and Great Turnback were just to "watch things die". If it weren't for his intellect and mind, Grimmok would be a nihilistic killing machine, or as the Val'Nik Drakkin would say; "evil itself". Weapons and Armour Abilities and Powers As Grimmok was a Drakkin, and has draconic ancestry, he possesses many dragonesque characteristics, such as dragonbreath, flight, and even more powerful abilities such as elemental breaths. Grimmok however had a special kind of dragonbreath called Dragonstorm 'breath, which would increase in mass, heat, and effectiveness when it consumes living material other than matter. Grimmok's powers of being a "replica" of the Deathwyrm Dragonflight also gives him an excessive healing factor and the ability to regenerate lost bones or tissue. Several of his "reformed bones" appear outside his hide to show off fear to his opponents. It takes great effort to pierce Grimmok's skin, such as a shot from a weapon such as the Skullion Particle Accelerator, or even highly-volatile catapults. As revealed, Grimmok is able to form a "crystalline" hide to his outer skin; whether or not this is an inherited ability from his experiments is unknown. The hide allows the wearer protection from lighter attacks, but heavy attacks can outshed the hide's armor. Grimmok can also shapeshift, as he did to his Drakkin form to remain undetected by the eyes of the world. He also possesses knowledge of every language known to Outhria, and knows more about the world due to his possession of the Paradox Sense. Grimmok is also immune to most forms of magic, and all kinds of dragonbreath. Even if a total of 250 or more dragons were to exhale their fiercest breath on Grimmok, he would be affected minimally. Quests Quotes *"BOW BEFORE ME, GRIMMOK! ONE OF THE ULTIMATE EVILS!"'' *''"Our plan would later turn out to be a success, rewriting time like it was a damned book, and unveiling hell to the masses yet again."'' *''"I regret nothing, for I am Grimmok, lord of the dragons!"'' '''Future encounter *???: "What makes you think you'll win the war this time around? By resetting time?" *''"War? Foolish mortal. O.M.N.I. and I couldn't care less about the war. You thought we turned back time to have a chance of winning the war? No. And this goes for the same reasoning as the first time; we made this war to teach you pathetic whelps to submit or be destroyed, and mainly, to watch everyone die."'' Trivia *'Grimmok' has been described as the more "evil" of OMNI and himself. *It was actually Grimmok, not OMNI, that reset time - OMNI basically held the others off. *In an excerpt of the game, Grimmok reveals that they started the Maelstrom War not because of controlling Outhria, but rather to watch war ensue and for countless lives to be lost, making Grimmok extremely evil.